


Half Empty, Half Full

by levitatethis



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Community: firstclass100, Drabble, M/M, Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-22
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-12 16:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levitatethis/pseuds/levitatethis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  Erik is not amused when their rental car breaks down again.  Charles takes a different view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half Empty, Half Full

**Author's Note:**

> Written for firstclass100  
> Prompt: Challenge 31 - Technology
> 
> Bad German is the fault of me and me alone...and Google.

 

Their rental car breaks down _again_.

Charles’ irritation at their setback is tempered by how oddly endearing he finds Erik at his wits end, slamming the hood down angrily.

“Verdammt auto!”

Charles emits calm. “With practice I bet you would be able to float this sorry excuse for an automobile.”

Erik rolls his eyes. “What a wonderfully pedestrian use of my mutation.” Tapping fingers to his temple he continues, “You could help with a call for assistance.”

“Or we could take a walk.” Charles tugs Erik’s coat sleeve. “Fresh air, good company…”

He smiles when he hears Erik eventually follow.

 

 

 

 


End file.
